After Everything
by itz-riley
Summary: The world just completely blew up and the flock and other mutants are living underground. Nudge and Gazzy spend most of their time together sense Angel is always busy, waiting for everything toxic to clear, Max and Fang are always hanging out and Ella is still alive (because I can) so Iggy is all over her. This is a Nazzy story. Hope you enjoy it (also I changed their ages again).
1. After Everything

**Author's note: This is a Nazzy story. Yay. Gazzy and Nudge are the same age in this because I can do that so yeah. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride (I so wish).**

* * *

Gazzy P.O.V

So half of the world just blew up and we're living in a hole in the ground. Max and Fang are always together. Iggy's just found out that Ella's alive and so their always hanging out. My little sister is always at that stupid telescope to see if we can leave this hellhole. This means that me and Nudge have to keep each other busy. We've never had to spend this much time together, but it's kind of fun. I mean we're both fifteen, but I'm a couple days older than her.

We play a lot of cards. Nudge, Angel and I all share a room, but it's usually just me and Nudge since Angel is glued to that telescope.

"Gazzy get out of the bathroom." Nudge yelled from the otherside of the door, banging on the door. I gathered up all of my writing stuff, putting it under my coat and got out. "What were you doing in there?" Nudge asked looking at me.

"None of your business that's what." I said sneering at her. She sneered back and went into the bathroom. "Why do you need the bathroom anyways?" I asked as she walked in with a bag.

"Getting ready." She said.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"My date." Nudge said starting to put on her makeup. "Remember I have a date tonight."She snapped the lipstick cap closed and looked at me.

"Right, well have fun." I said, grabbing my phone and sitting on the bed. I looked up at her realizing that she was still standing there, staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing sorry." Nudge said. She grabbed her wallet and started out the door. "It's just." I looked up from my phone and saw Nudge walking over to me. She sat down next to me and stared at me. She started to say something, but quickly closed her mouth.

"Nudge if you need to tell me something tell me." I said smiling at her. She smiled back. She pressed her forehead against mine. "You'll be fine Nudge. I promise." Then she kissed me. I was confused for a second then I kissed her back. I finally remembered that she had a date so I pushed her away. "Nudge...I...well...you have a date."

"Right sorry." She blushed and ran out of the room. What was that? Why did Nudge just kiss me? Why did I kiss her back? Uh Nudge just made everything a lot more confusing.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking your time to read this. Sorry this chapter was so short. Hopefully the next few chapters are longer. Please review and tell me what you think. I already have the next few chapters pre-written and I'll try and post a new chapter every day.**


	2. Kiss Me Please

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Gazzy P.O.V

Me and Iggy were laughing about something Fang had said to him earlier. Fang walked over to us and just stared at us for a minute.

"What are you laughing about?" Fang asked walking over to us.

"Nothing now that you're here." Iggy said. Fang stared at us again and then sat down next to me. "Whatever. What are you guys doing tonight?" Fang asked.

"Oh I was thinking about flying up into the toxic wasteland we call earth." Iggy said. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Same here." I said watching the door. Fang looked at me and looked to where I was watching.

"Are you sure because I think a whole night of watching the door would be a blast." Fang said. Iggy laughed and I punched him in the arm. "What's so special about the door Gazz?"

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for someone." I said looking back at the door.

"Who? Gazzy?" Fang waved his hand in front of my eyes and I bated it away. "Gazzy? Look at me." I looked over at him and of course that's when she walked in. Nudge was laughing and her cheeks were red. She looked over at us and caught me staring at her. Fang followed my eyes over to her and smirked. "I see. Someone has a crush on Nudge."

"Uh huh." I said following her with my eyes across the room, not really listening. Iggy started laughing and Fang did to.

"You like Nu-" Iggy started to yell, but I covered his mouth with my hand before he could finish. Nudge looked over at us from where she was sitting with Max and I blushed.

"Shut up." I said gritting my teeth. "She's right over there and I don't really want her knowing." I said. Iggy and Fang are both eighteen, but still like teasing me about girls. My phone dinged and I took it out. It was a text from Nudge that said "Meet me in the bedroom. I'll leave first and you leave second". I looked over at her and saw her stand up and walk out of the room. I got another text that said "Wait for a minute then leave".

"Who's that?" Fang asked, trying to see my phone. I pulled it away and turned it off. "Is it your crush?" Iggy laughed and made a kissy face.

"Next time I see you and Ella making out or you and Max making out I'm going to make fun of you right in front of them." I said. Watching their faces fall made me laugh. I stood up and walked out of the room to the bedroom.

I walked in and saw Nudge sitting on the bed. She look up when I closed and locked the door behind me. She smiled and stood up walking over to me.

"Gazzy I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have done that especially right before I had a date. I ju-." I shushed her.

"Just a second." I opened the door making Iggy fall and Fang quickly stood up. "MAX." I yelled. I saw a door open and Max walking over.

"Yeah what." Max said.

"Me and Nudge are trying to talk and your boyfriend and brother are eavesdropping on us." I said. Max looked at them and dragged them down the hall with her. "She knows right." Nudge nodded and I closed and locked the door again. "Okay go on."

"I just didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable and I don't want us to lose our great friendship because I love our friendship and I think that we get along the most out of anyone in our flock. Besides Angel." Nudge finished.

"What? Sorry I didn't' hear that last part. I kind of stopped listening." I said. Nudge nervously laughed and I started to feel bad.

"I'm just really sorry Gazzy." Nudge said. She started to reach for the door knob, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Gazzy what are you doing?"

"Um what was the date like?" I asked nervously. "I mean did you have fun or, I don't know. Sorry I don't know why I care so much." Nudge blushed.

"It was okay. It wasn't the best. In short we aren't going on another date." Nudge said.

"Then why were you laughing when you walked in?" I asked.

"He dropped me off and I was walking back with my friend and she said something funny." Nudge said. "Gazzy why-?" Nudge started, but I had already gotten the answer I wanted. I kissed her. She pulled back and stared up at me. I smiled and captured her lips again. I felt her kiss back and I smiled. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer then she put her hands on my chest and I felt her push me away.

"What?" I asked.

"We can't. We can't do this." Nudge said.

"Why?" I asked, the smile slipping off my face.

"How about your sisters going to kill me and you have a date tomorrow." Nudge said. I pulled her back.

"I can cancel that and Angel can't tell me who I can and can't date." I said annoyed.

"It matters to me." Nudge said. "The girl you're going out with is one of my friends and has liked you since sixth grade. Just go on the date with her." Nudge pleaded.

"Fine. If you don't want to do this then I'm fine with that." I said opening the door.

"Gazzy. Wait." Nudge said, but I closed the door and walked down the hall to Iggy's room where Iggy and Fang were.

"Hey." I said opening the door and sitting down in between them.

"So. How'd it go?" Fang asked smirking at me.

"It didn't go." I said smirking back.

"What you didn't get together?" Iggy asked sitting up.

"Nope. We kissed, but she didn't want to get together." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Why?" Fang asked. "She's liked you for the longest time." I looked up at him.

"Because I have a date with that girl Kat tomorrow and I guess she and Nudge are really good friends and she's liked me since sixth grade and Nudge doesn't want to lose their friendship." I said. Fang made an "ew" face and Iggy patted me on the back. "You two got lucky."

"I say go on the date and say that it isn't working out." Fang said. The door opened behind me. Fang looked up at the door. "It's Nudge bud." He whispered.

"Can you just tell her to go away or something." I whispered back. Fang nodded and got up. They talked and Fang came back over and sat down next to Iggy.

"Sorry." Fang said. I looked up and saw Nudge sit down next to me.

"Gazzy I'm sorry." Nudge said taking my hand. I took my hand away and looked away. "Gazzy." I heard her voice cracking. I turned back and looked deep into her eyes and saw the hurt I had left there and the tears streaming down her face.

"Nudge. It's okay." I said. I wiped away her tears with my thumb like I had done many times before when she would come home from a break up. I brushed the hair out of her eyes. She stared at me. "Nudge it's-." I started. She kissed me bringing her hand to my cheek. I heard Fang snicker and whisper something to Iggy who also snickered, but I didn't care. I kissed her back and started running my fingers through her hair. Fang got up and Iggy followed him out of the room. Nudge pulled back and rested her forehead against mine. "Should I still go on that date tomorrow then?" I asked

"If you want to." Nudge whispered. "But I think I'm willing to lose one friendship if it means you." Nudge blushed.

"Deal." I whispered. Fang walked back in and cleared his throat. Me and Nudge looked up at him. "Uh, dinner is ready. If you want it." He walked back out and I heard Iggy laugh. We got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this far. Please review. Yay.**


	3. The World

**Sorry I've missed a few days to update. I'll try to be more consistent but I do also have homework and school so I'm trying to work around that. Thanks for understanding.**

 **-Kat**

* * *

Nudge P.O.V

We heard a loud sound from the telescope room waking everyone up. We all ran in and looked around. I looked and saw Angel smiling.

"We're clear. We can leave." Angel yelled. Angel jumped up and ran over to Gazzy and hugged him.

"Angel that's great." I said. Angel ran over to me and hugged me too. Ever since Max and Fang have been spending so much time together me and Angel are able to hang out. She's thirteen so we like a lot more of the same things now.

"Freedom." Gazzy yelled and ran for the hole we started digging so that we could get out. I giggled. Angel looked up at me and raised her eyebrow. I guess me and Gazzy forgot to tell her. Everyone followed Gazzy out. I was the second out and saw Gazzy at the edge. As soon as he looked behind him I ran past him.

"Slow much." I yelled as I jumped off the ledge and snapped out my wings. He laughed and jumped into the air snapping out his wings. Everyone else snapped out their wings and jumped off the ledge. Gazzy had finally caught up to me. He pointed to a beach below. We dipped down. I got down first.

"Coming through." Gazzy yelled. He landed, tripped and fell. I laughed until he pulled me down on top of him. He flipped us over so that he was looking down at me and brushed my hair out of my face. Everyone else landed. Fang gave a little cough and Gazzy stood up and then helped me up and Max threw everyone their swimsuits. We all found a rock or a tree and changed. Angel, Max, Ella and I were all done first. Iggy had carried Ella. We all dived into the water laughing. Iggy ran out first and dived in over to Ella. Fang ran out next and swam over to Max.

"What was that with my brother earlier?" Angel asked smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. I laughed and pushed her into the water. She laughed to.

"We're together." I said. "Are you okay with it?" Angel nodded and started laughing. "What." I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. Gazzy picked me up and dropped me back into the water. A family walked down the stairs and put their stuff on the beach. There was a Mom and Dad and what looked like twins. A girl and a boy who looked about thirteen or fourteen. Angel saw them and ran over to the family. She immediately hit it off with the twins and were hanging out with them.

 _The boys hot._ Angel thought to me.

 _How old is he?_ I thought back

 _Fourteen. They both are. The girls really nice. The girls name is Crystal and the boys name is Finn._ Angel thought

 _Just be careful around your brother okay._ I mentally laughed.

 _Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm going to go now._ Angel thought. Another boy showed up. It looked like Crystal had a boyfriend and they were hanging out so Angel and Finn started talking more and it looked like they were flirting with each other. I looked over and saw Gazzy watching too.

"Come on Gazz let her be." I said. Gazzy looked back at me. I smiled and he smiled back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Just let her be. Now we get to hang out with no one else bothering us." I said.

"Yeah okay." Gazzy said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I kissed him, tangling my fingers in his blond hair. He tilted his head a little and pulled me even closer. I brought my hands to his chest and pushed him into the water. I started to swim away. Gazzy swam after me.

"Can't catch me." I laughed and started to swim back to shore. I got on the beach and started running. I snapped open my wings to dry them off and Gazzy did the same. We walked over to the towels and sat down to dry. I looked out into the ocean and saw Angel and Finn were swimming together. Finn pushed Angel into the water and Angel pushed him back. Her cheeks were red and she was giggling. Angel looked over and waved and I waved back.

"Do you think she likes him?" Gazzy asked. I looked over realizing that Gazzy was watching to.

"She obviously likes him Gazz." I said. I sat on my side and looked at him. "And he obviously likes her so you have nothing to worry about." Gazzy stared at me and brushed some hair out of my eyes and then started running his hands through my hair. I traced his six pack with my finger making him shiver. Gazzy kissed me and pulled back resting his forehead against mine. "I know this is a really sweet moment and all I just really need to go jump in the water." I looked up at him. Gazzy laughed and stood up he offered his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and we ran out into the waves.

* * *

 **I really hoped you liked this chapter. Please review it and tell me. Have a great day and I'll try and post tomorrow.**


	4. Drinking and High School

**Guess what. I remembered to upload. Yeah I'm really excited that I remembered. Again I'm sorry if I do miss a upload day but we have this huge project we're doing at school and so that has my attention right now.**

* * *

Gazzy P.O.V

We had dried out our wings and ourselves and just finished getting our clothes on. The boy Angel had met lives in an apartment building and it turns out that there's a free apartment right next door so we're going to live there for a bit.

We flew to the apartment building. Max went down and got the key while the rest of us landed on the outside stairs. The girl that Angel had met at the beach saw us first and ran over to Angel. They hugged and started talking. Nudge walked over to them and they all were talking and giggling.

"Why?" I asked looking at Fang. He laughed and shrugged. "So. How's you and Max going?" I asked.

"Okay. You and Nudge." Fang asked looking uncomfortable.

"Okay. Let's not talk about feelings." I said.

"Yeah. You want to go outside for a second." Fang asked.

"Sure." We walked outside. We walked over to the grocery store. Fang took out his ID and bought two Angry Orchard hard ciders. "You don't breathe a word of this to Max got it." Fang said looking at me. We had grown up to be the same height.

"Yeah right." I said. I took a sip and sighed. "That's better." I laughed. "Maybe feelings will be easier to talk about after a couple of these." Fang laughed to. We finished them and walked back to the apartment building. I was a little drunk. Fang was fine so he helped me back.

"Finally I was wondering when you two were going to get back." Max said. "Angel left with her friends so it's just the six of us." I put a thumbs up and we started walking down the hall to the apartment.

"Fang." I said. Fang looked at me. "I don't feel so-" I ran to the railing and through up. "That's a little better." I said and threw up again. I heard Fang telling everyone to go ahead and that I'd be fine. We sat in the hallway for a bit with a trash can that Ella had brought us.

"You ready?" Fang asked. I nodded, picking up the trash can and we walk the hall to the apartment. We walked in and saw Max sitting on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. "Hey." Fang said. Max smirked at him.

"Come here please." Max said. I heard Fang gulp and I patted him on the back. He walked over to Max. Nudge ran out and smiled at me. She took my hand and pulled me into the bedroom at the end of the hall. I guess Max didn't tell her that I was a little drunk.

"Look we have our own bedroom." She said. I nodded and jumped on the bed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Gazzy get your ass out here." Max yelled. Shit she's going to kill me. I just got out of a hellhole. I'm way too young to die. I slid off the bed and walked out to the living room.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Yeah. How about the fact that you're drunk." Max said. I looked over at Fang who was eating an apple in the corner. "I mean really. You're fifteen."

"Yeah well tomorrow I'm going to be sixteen so that means…..I'm still not aloud to drink." I finished slowing down. "Okay point taken." I said. Max looked like she was about to explode. "I think I'm going to go to bed now." I said. I walked back into the bedroom. The last thing I remember is putting my head on the pillow.

"Okay Gazzy. Get up now." I looked up and saw Angel with a pillow in her hand that she was about to hit me with.

"One, two, three." I heard another voice behind me said. I turned around only to see a pillow going in my face.

"Nice one Nudge." Angel laughed. They high fived. I opened my eyes completely and saw Angel standing on the side of the bed and Nudge is on her knees on the bed.

"Morning." I said sitting up.

"How was the drunk life?" Angel asked. I tickled her. "Gazzy stop. Stop." I released her and she ran out of the room.

"Just because she's gone doesn't mean you're off the hook." Nudge joked and started hitting me with the pillow again. I got a hold on the pillow and pulled it towards me making her fall on top of me.

"Good morning." I said brushing her hair out of her face. She smiled at me warmly. "What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Max is making us look at a high school nearby because she wants us to try and fit in." Nudge sighed. "I think we're leaving around ten fifteen and it's ten right now. I mean I guess school could be fun." I laughed.

"Yeah as fun as dying. Hey maybe I should just kill myself" I said. Nudge glared at me. "I'm just kidding. I'm not going to kill myself." Nudge kept glaring at me. I ran my fingers threw her hair and kissed her softly. She started to kiss back. I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I flipped us over and she started running her fingers through my sandy blond hair.

"Gazzy get up n-." Max stormed in. She stopped short. "Hello." Max closed the door and walked into the living room "Hey Fang you'll _never_ guess what just happened" Max yelled. Fuck her.

Me and Nudge got up and walked out into the living room with everyone else. I caught Max staring at me a few times and I gave her the middle finger. We jumped off the balcony and snapped out our wings. We landed in clump of trees. Iggy set Ella down and we all walked out into the open and over to the building. Max checked us in and a few of the students came and showed us around the school. We all were seperated so Nudge was with someone, I was with someone and Angel was with someone.

As we got more into the tour I noticed that my tour guide was flirting with me a bit. I played a long though. We finally met up with everyone else. My tour guide was laughing at someone thing I said that wasn't even funny. Nudge walked in and gave me the what-the-fuck-does-she-think-she's-doing-with-you look which I think means that she new the girl was flirting with me. Angel walked in and walked over to Nudge. Nudge whispered in her ear and kind of pointed at my tour guide. Angel nodded and walked over to her.

"Hi I'm Angel what's your name." Angel smiled.

"I'm Anna. What's your name." Anna said.

"I'm Angel." Angel's smile got even warmer.

"You're kind of cute." Anna said. I laughed and then covered my mouth. Angel glared at me. I looked over and made eye contact with Nudge who was trying her best to hold in a laugh.

"Okay so first of all fuck you." Angel smiled. "Second of all this person here is my brother Gazzy and he's dating someone so fuck off." Angel turned around, signaling me to follow her. I waved goodbye to Anna who looked very taken aback. Angel, Nudge and I walk out to find Max, Fang, Iggy and Ella.

* * *

 **Yay. I actually won't be able to update tomorrow (unless I have time in the morning before school), Saturday, and maybe Sunday because I'm going on a girl scout camping trip (yes I do girl scouts, shut up). Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. First Day of School

**Listening to John** **Mulaney** **while writing this.**

* * *

Nudge P.O.V

I walk in and find this girl talking with Gazzy. I'm not usually the jealous type I actually love it when one of my boyfriends has friends that are girl just not ones that laugh at his bad jokes and that twirl their hair around their finger. I mean can you get more obvious than that? She doesn't even try to hide it. If I were her I would at least try to hide it. I mean you don't know if he has a girlfriend. Gazzy looked over at me a look of help in his eyes. Angel walked in and looked over at Gazzy and the girl. She walked over to me.

"What do you want me to do." Angel asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Angel rolled her eyes. "Was I that obvious?" I asked.

"No she was that obvious. Also I can read both of your minds. Her is saying 'wow he's hot I should ask him out' and your mind is saying 'I want to fucking slap her'. So what do you want me to do about it?" Angel looked at me.

"Just tell her to back off." I said. Angel gave me a fist bump and walked over. I couldn't really hear what happened, but I loved the girls reaction. I did get her name though. Her name was Anna. Gazzy and Angel walked over to me.

 _Let's go. Now._ Angel thought to me. I nodded and we all walked out of the room. I looked over at Anna and saw that her cheeks were flushed and that she was close to tears. I held back a laugh and flashed her a smug smile.

"Angel can you go find the others please. I need to talk to Nudge." Gazzy asked his sister. She nodded and walked down the hall. Gazzy watched her until she turned the corner and then he looked back at me.

"Okay I'm sorry but she was all over you and I-" Gazzy cut me off by kissing me. I pulled back and looked up at him. "What. I thought you were mad at me or something." Gazzy smiled down at me.

"No. You're to cute for me to get mad at you." Gazzy said. "Besides she was flirting with me. You were going to do something either way." I smiled back up at him and kissed him. He kissed me back wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I started running my fingers through his hair. I felt him bite on my lip. I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

"It's...kind...of...weird...that...we're...doing...this...in...a...high...school." I said in each breath.

"Uh huh." Gazzy said running his hands up and down my back. I groaned a little as I felt his hand move over my butt.

"Okay children lets go." Fang called from down the hall. "Or we can go and you two can hang out here." Gazzy and I pulled away and I flipped Fang off. He stuck his tongue out at me after that.

"Wow. Very mature for your age." I snickered. Fang gave me his emo-annoyed face which made me shiver a bit. I saw Gazzy and Max trying not to fall on the floor laughing. Fang turned around and looked at Max. She couldn't keep it in any more and started laughing which made Gazzy and Angel laugh. Fang looked at me and I smirked at him.

"Okay let's go." Fang said and started walking to the doors that lead out of the high school.

1

It's our first day of high school. Yay. We got a ride with Angels new friends next door. We stopped to get Crystals boyfriend on the way. Finn and Crystals parents let Gazzy drive the car since Gazzy was the only one old enough to drive so I was sitting up front next to Gazzy. Angel and Finn were in the very back flirting with each other.

 _I'm going to ask him out when we get out of the car._ Angel thought.

 _Okay. Cool._ I thought back. I looked at Gazzy and guessed that Angel wasn't planning on tellings him. _Are you going to tell your brother yet?_

 _No. I'll only tell him if Finn says yes._ Angel thought. I turned my head around a bit and saw that she was giggling about something Finn had said and her cheeks were a light pink.

 _I think that he'll say yes. I don't think that you have to worry._ I thought. I turned around and meet eyes with Angel who blushed harder and smiled at me. I gave her a thumbs up and turned around to look back in front of me.

"Okay kids get out it's your first day of school." Gazzy said. "We're here. Don't get in trouble with any of the teachers. Get into a lot of fights and don't listen to anything that I just said." I punched Gazzy in the arm, laughing.

"So...um...would you maybe...never mind." I heard Angel say.

"What?" Finn said. Gazzy pulled on my arm. I looked at him and shook my head. "What is it Angel?" I heard the hope in Finn's voice. Angel glanced over at me and I nodded at her tell her to do it.

"Fine. Okay. Um. Would you maybe like to go out sometime?" Angel asked. I saw her cheeks go bright red and Finn smile.

"Yeah. Of course." Finn said. I smiled and turned around. Gazzy looked at me weirdly. I took his hand and pulled him towards the building.

"What was that about?" Gazzy asked looking down at him.

"Your sister. No I can't. But I want to. Uhhhhhhhhhh. Fine I'm going to tell you. Angel just asked out Finn." I grinned at Gazzy. "Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please-" Gazzy cut me off by kissing me.

"Nudge I'm not mad. I thought that they were already dating, but what do I know." Gazzy laughed.

"I did the whole running on thing again didn't I." I blushed. Gazzy shrugged and kissed me again.

"Yeah, but it gives me a good excuse to kiss you." Gazzy smiled making me blush a deeper pink. We walked into the building and found our way to the office.

"Hi we're new students and we need our schedules." I said walking up to the front desk. The woman behind the desk looked up at us and smiled.

"Of course and what are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Nudge and this is Gazzy." I said smiling back at her. She typed something into the computer.

"Ah yes. Let me just print out your schedules." She walked over to the printer and picked up two pieces of paper from the printer and walked back over. "Here you are." She handed us the papers. As we were about to leave she called us back over. "You two look like good athletes would you like to sign up for cheerleading and football." She asked. I looked at Gazzy who shrugged.

"Sure." I said. She handed us each a piece of paper. "I'm sorry. What's your name?" I asked blushing.

"My name is Ms. O'Connor, but people usually just call me Ms. C." Ms. C said. I nodded and thanked her and we walked out of the office.

"Looks like we have the same homeroom teacher." Gazzy said. We got directions and walked to homeroom

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this story. Please review. Sorry it took so long I had so much that happened this weekend. Hope you enjoyed this story and I'll try and update soon. Please request what I should put in my next chapter because I haven't finished it yet and I would love to hear your suggestions.**


End file.
